Sidestory: Ken in GW
by Schizophrenic Anon
Summary: Best read after reading Water and/or Water: Epilogue. Ken makes a cameo appearance in GW ^_^v


Ken in GW

I did this right after watching Street Fighter Zero on AXN... I don't know, but I had this liking for Ken... I'd usually go for the Ryu-type, but it was Ken for me in this movie... anyway, I just can't forget that Ken-Sakura thing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own nothing except my own crazy self....oh yeah, i own Mizu.  
  
  
  
Ken in Gundam Wing Universe  
  
  
  
Story background: There was a bombing. In a building. Ken saved Mizu, Ken took Mizu to the hospital. And that's that.  
  
  
"Ohayoo," the long-haired blonde knocked once and opened the door. He was wearing a mahogany suit with a white shirt underneath. A red scarf tied his flowing hair.  
  
"Ken-san! Ohayoo!" she greeted back and smiled.   
  
"Everything all right?" he stepped inside.  
  
"m," she gave him an affirmative nod and sat up.   
  
"Oei," he suddenly remembered the bouquet he was holding, "bought these for ya."  
  
"waaai..." her eyes grew wider at the big bunch of white roses he brought in front of her, "sugoi... Domo arigatou, Ken-san!"  
  
"Maa, maa," he grinned and scratched the back of his head, "it's nothing."  
  
"But I've never been given so much roses," she touched the bud of one.   
  
"Here, let me," he had gone around the other side of the hospital bed and unwrapped the flowers to put them in a vase on the bedside table.  
  
She watched him carefully as he arranged the roses to fit in the relatively small vase.   
  
"There," he looked at his work, then sighed as he saw numerous stray leaves and petals literally being pushed away by the overcrowding buds. "I guess I brought too much, huh?" he laughed off his mistake.  
  
"Hahahaha...huh?" the two stopped laughing when they heard what seemed like a tray of instruments falling on the tiled hallway floor of the hospital. The noise was soon followed by a shrill scream, seemingly, to Ken, coming from the head nurse. A suspiciously familiar low growl made its way through the door and into the girl's ears who, upon hearing which, smiled and waited for her new visitor.  
  
Ken has decided to take precautions on this certain situation, for it might me another terrorist attack. He had assumed a fighting stance, one he has studied early in his life alongside his best friend (ani-chan: and lover..hehe; Ryu+Ken:*whap!*; ani-chan: itai!). Heavy footsteps drew closer, the girl's smile grew wider, and Ken's tension increased in anticipation of the uninvited guest they were soon having.  
  
The door flew wide open and Heero ran through it, rage seemingly blinded him as he looked left, then looked right, "Mizu-chan, doko ka, Mizu?!?"  
  
"Hee-ro-kun!" the girl waved at the boy, a carefree smile was plastered on her face.  
  
Ken could not believe what he was seeing. After a few moments he let out a big sigh of relief.  
  
Heero moved closer to the bed, seeing Mizu sitting safely on it. "Mizu," he whispered before putting their lips together.   
  
Ken gaped at them as Heero slowly lay the girl back on her pillow and broke off their kiss. "I missed that," Mizu grinned.  
  
"Daijobu ka?" he worriedly asked.  
  
"Da-i-jo-bu," she playfully worded out each syllable in a childlike tone.  
  
Pure instinct came over Heero when he felt a foreign presence nearby. He flashed an angry glare at it, giving off a warning sign.  
  
"Aa, kono hito wa Ken-san. He was the one who saved me from that incident thing," she explained. Ken waved tentatively at his acquaintance, a nervous, plastic laugh passed his toothy grin.  
  
Heero stared at him hard, smirked amusedly, then softened his expression as he glanced back at his girl.  
  
"ko...koi ka??" Ken, bugeyed, pointed at Heero.  
  
"mmhmm..." she giggled as he gave her another kiss... which moved down her neck... "koko ja nai yo!" she whispered as she slapped his hand away from where it was attempting to burrow into her hospital gown.   
  
Ken shifted uneasily from his position. "I guess I'd better get going," he started to walk to the door. "Gambatte yo, Mizu-chan," waved at her, then turned to the boy, "Take care of her... Heero Yuy." And he stepped out and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Ryoukai. Arigatou, Ken Masters."  
  
Mizu blinked at the closed door, "did I miss something, or did he just address you by your full name and you replied likewise?"  
  
"No, you didn't miss anything," Heero sat on the side of the bed. "Ken Masters, exchange program recruit, Preventers Management Trainee."  
  
"You mean he's a Preventer?!?!"  
  
"He's training for the management, working with Une. He's here to get to know his staff."  
  
"But he's from another anime!!" Mizu spouted out bewildered words.  
  
"What??"  
  
"He's from Street Fighter Zero!!"  
  
"Zero... well, that's a connection."  
  
***sweatdrop***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cute little fic. Whatever you think of it, it's unintentional. I just happened to like the hospital scene in SF Zero. Criticisms, flames and death threats are highly expected. No fear, I won't bite. 


End file.
